Computers are vital components in carrying out many important tasks. There is a broad landscape of computer applications and workflows that computer users utilize to perform a variety of tasks. In spite of this variety, interacting with a computer is still largely accomplished through a “one-size-fits-all” keyboard, mouse, touch pad and touch screen interfaces which are the de facto computer input interfaces. Operating systems and applications have been designed for the majority of the past 30 years to work with these types of interfaces, but they can be unsuitable or inefficient for many tasks done on a computer. Examples of such tasks include: photo editing, graphic design, video editing, and music production. In each of these cases the user must often use a keyboard and mouse to interact with interfaces mimicking older analog hardware interfaces (knobs, sliders, radio buttons, etc.), but without the tactility, precision, or ease of use of these older interfaces.
Consequently, what is needed is an improved apparatus and system for addressing these limitations in existing computer input interfaces.